


High as Hope

by caperolita123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Advice, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caperolita123/pseuds/caperolita123
Summary: Porn with LOTS of feelings I wrote while crying and listening to Florence and the Machine's new album on repeat. ...hence the title. The paladins find themselves back on Earth but there is quite a bit of tension between our two favorite black paladins. Keith gets advice from his mom and shennanigans happen while Shiro is in the shower. It's my first finished work ever on the site and my first smut ever. There are as much feelings in here as there is explicit content so I hope ya'll enjoy!





	High as Hope

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS WAS NOT PROOFREAD BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY ONE IN MY FRIEND GROUP WHO WATCHES VOLTRON.
> 
> LOTS of feelings and LOTS of smut towards the end! Enjoy! Also, I wrote this with Florence and the Machine's new Album High as Hope on repeat. Feel free to listen and suffer along! 
> 
> I love these two dorks! They are just so perfect for each other it hurts!
> 
> **Small edit- I forgot Pige's ACTUAL last name is Holt! Oh well, it's fixed now! That's what happens when you type out an entire fic on your phone for 6 hours instead of sleeping!

_Earth._

Their journey had finally brought them back, even if it wasn’t under the best conditions. The first few days had been exhausting. Making plans for a new castle and working overtime on borrowed time had left the team with little down time. Which meant no one had time to fully process what had occurred the day they all had lost their home away from home.

Now, months later, with enough things underway team Voltron found themselves with precious time to finally unwind.

The Garrison had initially offered their quarters as home to the returning earthlings and alien company. However, the team opted for a less regulated location. The Holt residence, Pidge and Matt's family home. Even though most had their own places to call home, the team agreed that it would be best to stay together in the event something went wrong with the construction plans, or if the Lions needed them, or worse…..if the Galra attacked. Proximity meant Voltron could be formed on demand which meant protection from possible foreign attacks.

However, today most members of the team had ventured out for much needed family time in order to enjoy their very elusive free time. Since majority of the team had families that had been waiting for them, the Holt residence was filled with deafening quiet for the remaining team members.

“Hey Keith….uh….are you still there?”

Keith sat up and turned his head in the direction of their bathroom door.

“Keith?” Shiro called again from their shared bathroom.

Keith dropped the data pad he had been examining. Quickly getting up from the couch he had insisted on sleeping in so that Shiro could take the bed. The Holt's home was large but not large enough to contain everyone so arrangements had to be made and several team members found themselves within shared space.

Keith made his way to the bathroom door, gently placing his hand on the doorknob and cracking the door open enough for sound to carry in.

“I’m here Shiro, everything ok?”

Keith rested his forehead on the wooden doorframe waiting on the response.

Shiro was stammering. There was a nervousness to his voice that verged on shame.

“I…” Shiro gave an exasperated sigh “I still can’t get it right…”

Now it was Keith’s turn to sigh. He hated listening to Shiro sound so defeated. Ever since they had come back to earth Keith had noticed Shiro had been struggling with his healing process.

“Ok I’m coming in” Keith said as he turned the doorknob and walked into the bathroom to find Shiro sitting on a closed toilet rubbing his temples with his remaining hand.

Shiro was in a robe that was open to reveal the mangled remains of his mechanical right arm. A small plastic cover was laying on the floor as if it had been thrown in a fit of frustration.

“This giving you trouble again?” Keith said picking up the plastic cover meant to protect the exposed wires of what was left of his prosthetic arm. Keith approached Shiro, gently placing a hand on his R shoulder and feeling the contrast of the remaining metal with Shiro's warm skin.

A new arm was in the works. They just had to be patient. After all, patience yields focus right?

“Yes, I can’t seem to figure out how to get the darn thing on. You’d figure Pidge would take pity on an amputee and make that easier to put on so I don’t electrocute myself in the shower” Shiro tossed his head back. The hand on his temple traveled to the back of his neck in a futile attempt to rub out the stress.

Keith looked down at Shiro removing his hand from Shiro's shoulder to open the plastic cover and tightly stretch it over the remaining Galra tech. The plastic form an airtight seal that clung tightly to the remains of Shiro’s mechanical arm.

_What had Pidge been thinking?_

Keith didn’t even think himself would have been able to do that one handed. Keith made sure all tech was covered and the plastic was tight and water proof. After thorough inspection he turned to look at Shiro. His had was resting on one of the bathroom shelves and his eyes were closed in frustration. The fluorescent lights in the small bathroom made his now white hair look even brighter and ethereal which contrasted his bruised, exhausted skin. He looked worn out and the bags under his eyes were more prominent than ever. The 5 o’clock shadow on his jawline also made it obvious that all of his thoughts and attention had been everywhere except on his healing process.

Keith's hand twitched. Opting for patting Shiro's right shoulder than running the back of his hand gently along the exhausted male’s face.

“Well I can see why it gives you so much trouble. I’ll have to talk to Pidge about that when she gets back.” Keith said as Shiro’s eyes fluttered open to look up at him.

“Hey, you of all people should know its ok to ask for help. Especially from me.” Keith stated. Iving Shiro a stern look.

_“It will all be ok. Things will get better. YOU will get better.”_

Is what Keith had wanted to say but he hoped Shiro knew that already.

“Thanks Keith. I really don’t know what I would do without you” Shiro said giving Keith a small smile.

 Keith noticed Shiro's left hand briefly jerk towards the direction of his own right hand but instead of reaching, his fingers curled back from Keith’s direction and flexed into a tight fist. Shiro looked away for a brief moment while Keith let out a breath he had been holding.

“ Well, uh” he cleared his throat “ Y-you said you needed to shower and I need to review the repairs for the Black Lion so..I’ll uh…leave you to that” Keith turned to grab the doorknob when Shiro gently stopped him. Grabbing the back of Keith’s right arm.

Keith turned and looked at Shiro whose eyes were nervously darting from Keith’s eyes to the large burn scar on his right cheek. Shiro’s lips were parted as he struggled to find words.

“I uh…about um…” Shiro gently let go of Keith’s arm.

“Yeah?” Keith encouraged.

Shiro shook his head, dismissing whatever thoughts were currently going through his head.

“Nothing, I’m just glad to be back. Thanks again…..f-for the help” He cleared his throat and looked away.

Keith let out another strangled breath. Feeling…disappointed?

“Shiro its good to have you back but seriously you don’t need to thank me…Take a page from your own lectures and don’t be so quick to give up on yourself” Keith gave Shiro a warm smile and a playful punch to the arm with no strength behind it.

“Keith Kogane is lecturing me now? What has my life become?” Shiro gave Keith a genuine smile. Locking eyes with him for a couple of seconds too long.

Keith cleared his throat. “Ah yes, classic tale of the master becoming the student” Keith returned the smile.

“We’re a cliché” Shiro’s smile dropped as he looked at Keith.

_We._

Shiro’s eyes were deep and intense. Keith felt _exposed_. Keith felt that if Shiro continued his gaze he would be able to know exactly what he was thinking.

So Keith gave a nervous laugh and quickly turned around walking through the bathroom door and closing it tightly behind him. The tension between them so thick Keith though he could still feel the stare of Shiro's eyes on the other side of the door. It wasn’t until Keith heard the sink water running and shaving cream hissing out of a can that he was able to peel his back off the door and walk to the living room for some much needed air.

He walked out of their room, down the stairs, and into the small backyard. Gently patting his sleeping dog’s head as he walked past him.

Keith pulled up a chair and sat down in the patio. The Holt family home was on a hill that had a convenient view of the Garrison. In the distance, construction was underway for the New Castle of Lions their new base and _home._

Everything was different now. Everyone was different. They had all grown and changed since leaving earth inside the Blue Lion that one fateful day.

Keith took in a raspy breath.

The tension between Shiro and him was slowly killing him. Killing them. It had been slowly eating at their thoughts and now it was eating away at their conversations. They hadn’t talked about what happened after Shiro went rouge, well not exactly Shiro, but his clone went rogue. They hadn’t talked about their fight, or their scars, or what was said, or how they almost died together.

In fact, Keith himself had been trying to keep as busy as possible in order to put off trying to figure out what he had actually verbalized to Shiro on that falling platform.

_I love you_

He may be older but emotions were still not on his list of expertise.

Keith ran his fingertips along the scar on his right cheek clenching them into a tight fist along his jaw. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes in frustration. Keith rubbed his thumb back and forth across his fist, a nervous tick of his that resurfaced with emotional triggers.

He remembered the stinging burn of Shiro’s, or not Shiro’s, blade as it seared his skin.

He remembered the aggression in his desperation to get through to Shiro.

He remembered Shiro's cold and foreign demeanor but he also remembered how the hate and murderous fire in his eyes melted over after Keith said those _three words_.

Keith, deciding to be honest with himself, knew he meant every word he said one hundred percent but what he didn’t know was the implications of his words and what they had openly verbalized.

_I love you_

Three words he had barely heard during his lifetime and words he had rarely, if ever, said himself.

_I love you_

Keith knew, however, that if anyone in his life was deserving of those three words it was definitely Shiro….well and his mom….but mostly Shiro.

After all, Shiro had always been the one in his corner. Showing him what to fight for and never giving up even when all Keith wanted was to give up on himself. Keith knew the only reason he grew to tolerate and believe in himself was because of Shiro. He knew, once the confusion of a random stranger putting all of his faith and hopes into seeing something in him that he could never see in himself had worn off, that without Shiro he wouldn’t be the same person he is today. As Shiro placed his trust in Keith, Keith was able to achieve something he had never known he was capable of, _he had let someone in._

 _He had let Shiro in_.

Shiro had patiently broken down every wall and line of defense Keith had put up and saw him for who he truly was.

Shiro had seen him for who he truly _could_ be.

Unfortunately for Keith, the Garrison made it a point that having Shiro in his life and graduating could not be mutually exclusive events.

Alone again, and left to his own devices, Keith drew back into himself.

It wasn’t until the words PILOT ERROR made him spiral that Keith realized that in letting someone in he had forgotten how much it hurt to _lose._

Keith‘s world had shattered after Shiro’s disappearance. His mind going back to his original muted bleakness after the only person that had been able to bring some brightness in was torn from him forever.

The officers had told him Shiro was gone but he refused to give up and his defiance led to his expulsion from the Garrison.

If he could have put his feelings into words back then he could have summed everything up into a broken heart.  

Before Shiro's astounding return to earth, Keith had only known the pain from losing his mentor, best-friend, and the closest thing to a brother or _loved_ one he had ever had.

Keith never gave up looking for Shiro.

It wasn’t until he held Shiro's battered face in his hand that he realized that no matter what transpired between them they would always find their way back to each other. Shiro held the piece of him that was worth fighting for.

_Shiro was worth fighting for._

He knew that no matter how many times Shiro got lost. Keith would never, _could never_ , give up on him. Because he knew that Shiro would gladly do the same for him if the tables were turned.

Suddenly, Keith was ripped from his thoughts as the door to the backyard slid open. He opened his eyes to look back at Krolia walking through and shutting the door behind her.

“Never thought I’d see you of all people in this place. It’s usually Lance who sits and broods by himself in the backyard. I always wonder what he’s constantly agonizing about.” She said while pulling up a chair next to Keith.

“Allura probably, or Nyma, or a freaking mermaid who really knows. It’s probably his family though to be honest.” Keith replied letting a sigh of relief at the nice break from his intrusive thoughts.

“Ah yes, family, I noticed everyone including the Alteans have left to spend time with their loved ones.” Krolia mentioned as she looked at Keith expectantly.

“Yeah well they all had people waiting here for them and Lance insisted that Allura and Coran go to meet his family with him. So I guess everyone left for the day.” Keith examined his mother.

“Is everything ok…mom?” He still was not used to that word.

“Yes and no. I’m glad we are back on Earth however….while we were getting those visions from the different times in our lives I saw your father’s grave” Krolia said reaching for Keith across the table and placing a gentle hand on his forearm.

“I was wondering if you could tell me where his resting place is so I could see him” Krolia said as she took out her data pad with her other hand and handed it to Keith.

“You sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Keith looked at her quizzically while taking the data pad from her and inputting the address of the graveyard where his father’s resting place was.

Krolia shook her head. “I think I need some time alone with him. Plus, I think you’ve got your own closure to figure out” Krolia stated giving her son a knowing look.

“I don’t know what you mean” Keith dismissed, choosing to not look his mother in the eyes and instead continuing to mess with the data pad.

“I mean” Krolia began taking the device from Keith’s hands once she figured out he was just trying to ovid her gaze. “That you and Shiro need to talk” Keith just gave her a blank stare. Krolia sighed.

“Look, if there’s anything those two years with you taught me is that Shiro means more than the entire universe to you” Keith continued to stare.

“Not only that but I think the same goes for him as well. Keith whatever happened with you two while you were gone must have put that into perspective for you guys. That’s not a simple realization and it’s not an easy thing to just brush off.” She stated looking at Keith.

Keith organized his thoughts knowing his mother was expecting a reply from him.

“I….don’t know where to start” Keith said looking down at his lap.

“Keith, I know you haven’t told me everything that occurred but I can sense the major change in you and Shiro’s relationship. You guys are the crowned Kings of internalized pain but there are just some conversations that must be had.” Krolia said reaching out to firmly grip Keith’s forearm.

Keith looked down at his mother’s hand.

“Keith….you’re not blind. You two have chemistry, history, and shared traumatic experiences so stop trying to spin it around in your head and try to convince yourself that none of it is real.” Keith looked at his mom as if she was speaking Garla to him. Krolia gave her son an exasperated sigh.

“You have feelings for Shi-“ “I told him I loved him” Keith interjected and Krolia looked at him.

“I told him I loved him and….and it was the only thing that was able to bring Shiro back from whatever trance he was in” Keith stated. Bringing his other hand to place on top of his mother’s.

“Somehow…” Keith continued “I feel like me saying this…. _confessing this_ …has somehow changed things between us and I am terrified of what it implies.”

“What do you think it implies Keith?” Krolia asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve never said these things to someone before. I know I meant every word I said but I just can’t explain it.” Keith said. Frustration clear in his voice. Krolia smiled.

“Keith, love is an extremely complicated emotion. It can be platonic, familial, or even romantic. What’s more important is that love can grow and transform itself throughout relationships without the individuals knowing it. Take your dad and me for example. He was perfect and sweet from the start but there was just one day that the light from the sunset him in a special way that made me realize that I didn’t just love him as my savior but as a life partner. A _romantic_ partner” she said looking Keith in the eyes.

“So I have to wait until the sunset hits Shiro’s face at a certain angle??” Keith questioned raising one eyebrow in disbelief. Krolia giggled and rolled her eyes playfully.

“No. What I meant by that is that is that love is interesting and from one day to the other you just realize that one kind of love has morphed into another.” Keith looked lost.

“What that means is that you need to figure out what those three words mean for you and Shiro. In a moment of peril and raw honesty you defined it as love. Now you both have to talk about what that means for you both. But before you have that conversation you need to define it for yourself” Keith looked…less lost.

“A crude example, in one day I went from feeling devotion and gratitude for your father to wanting him to be the father of my children”

“MOM!”

 “So you just gotta figure out where your relationship with Shiro lies along that line” Keith looked mortified but it seemed Krolia had gotten the point across.

She got up and leaned down to hug Keith into her chest. “You’ll figure it out” she planted a gentle kiss on his head and left to go visit his father’s grave. Keith looked at her from the other side of the glass door. Krolia waved at him and jerked her head upwards gesturing him to go upstairs before heading for the front door but not before calling over their alien dog and placing a leash on his collar.

_Guess she really didn’t want to be alone after all._

With that Keith gave a sigh and headed upstairs to see if Shiro was done with his shower.

Shiro was notorious for taking super long showers. Keith knew he usually used the time as a form of mental cleanse. Which is probably what they both needed right now. As Keith went up the stairs he heard the squeaky shower knobs turn and the familiar sound of water running in a shower.

Keith’s thoughts had remained blank until he walked up to their bathroom door. He raised up his right hand to knock and paused.

_What was the game plan here?_

What was he even going to say to Shiro. He hadn’t figured anything out for himself. Keith gave a sigh of exasperation and lowered his hand to gently place his forehead on the door.

_What did Shiro truly mean to him?_

Growing up Shiro had been his mentor in an unforgiving world that had always regarded him as someone that was too aggressive to amount to anything. He had been his rock through the toughest years of his childhood and offered unwavering support much like a father or brother would have.

Keith had a father already so he knew even though Shiro was his role model he wasn’t exactly a father figure.

He smiled, thinking back to their childish antics of trying to a walk out during lights out at the Garrison and going on joyrides on his dad’s hover bike.

_Definitely not a father figure…_

_But also not his brother either._

_“You’re my brother”_

Keith had said that trying to knock some sense into Shiro. Shiro had always been by his side, much like a sibling would be, forever in his corner. For some reason though, the term brother didn’t really _fit_ when thinking of just how much the older paladin meant to him.

Keith, much like Pidge, had shown that he would never give up looking for Shiro when he went missing…twice. Unlike when Pidge was looking for Matt, Keith had shown he was practically incapable of thinking clearly while Shiro was missing.

Sure Pidge got emotional when she was so close to finding out where her brother and father were but during the beginning of their times as Paladins she had mostly been able to keep her mind stable instead of flying off the handles like he did the second time Shiro went missing.

The emptiness had been unbearable, to say the least. He had just gotten him back just to lose him again and it hurt knowing that he had wanted so much more time with him.

Keith knew the emptiness and despair he had felt back then went way beyond just brotherly love.

He knew that deep down inside, Shiro was his everything.

He knew that from the moment he chose to not let Shiro go and instead chose hold on to him as they both crashed down to their possible deaths.

As he looked at Shiro and ignored the fall and impending death he realized that a universe without him, without Shiro, was a universe he didn’t want to be a part of at all.

Keith would have rather die with Shiro than learn to live without him.

It made sense, his life hadn’t really began until he met Shiro and to this day their own individual universes continued to revolve around each other.

_So what did this mean for him and Shiro? How could they go forward?_

Keith knew Shiro was currently hurting. He knew he felt ashamed and responsible for everything that happened with his clone. He could see it in the ways Shiro’s eyes trailed the scar on his face.

Keith wanted to hold him tight and tell him he wasn’t a burden. Tell him that he would always be there. Tell him he would be there to help him adjust while he got the new arm. Tell him everything would be ok.

Keith wanted to hold on to Shiro and never let go…..and Keith also knew Shiro wanted to do the same.

It was unspoken between them. It had always been.

It had started with stares from Keith that were a bit too intense and the way Shiro prolonged every simple touch by one second too long.

It didn’t take a genius to know Keith and Shiro were really awful at expressing their feelings.

So they both learned to internalize it, like everything else in their lives, because to Keith, giving into the endless hunger for physical affection from Shiro was too much to handle.

Keith figured it had been the same for Shiro. He saw it in every single reach for him, in the way Shiro also returned his prolonged gaze, and in the way he always seemed to reluctantly separate from an embrace.

The younger black paladin realized now that their relationship transcended any kind of label he could place on it.

His love for Shiro was indescribable.

It was _unconditional._

So Keith sighed. Stood up straight and knocked on the door.

He had made up his mind.

No amount of conversation could lead to a resolute answer.

He wasn’t afraid to give in anymore. His confession had been a sort of catharsis for them.

It had left them both wanting more.

Now that they both knew from their shared experiences, from their shared _trauma_ , that they would go to ends of the universe and be willing to put their lives on the line for one another things were different.

They both had proof of just how much they meant for each other.

This want, this _craving_ for the other had created a tension. A tension Keith was tired of and ready to release.

“Yeah? Keith do you need something?” Shiro said voice loud enough to be heard over the running water.

_They both needed something._

Something they had been too scared to ask of each other out of fear.

So Keith turned the doorknob and walked into the small steam filled bathroom. Keith closed the door behind him and looked at Shiro from the other side of the glass shower door.

“Keith” Shiro paused. “Everything ok?” He opened the shower door and peeked his head out to give Keith his full attention.

Keith swallowed hard. Taking some steps forward and placing his hands on the glass door alongside Shiro’s fingers. They were inches apart. Keith looked into Shiro’s eyes and he instantly knew.

Keith’s other hand went up to run his fingers through Shiro’s damp white hair. He felt Shiro inhale. Their eyes never breaking contact even as Keith’s hand traveled down to feel the side of his face. Wet, hot skin against Keith’s cool one.

Keith knew that it would always be Shiro. He was his beginning and his end. His mentor, his family, his _partner_ and _soulmate._

Shiro's hand left the door to be placed on top of Keith’s hand. He squeezed gently.

“Keith….” Shiro’s gazed warmed, quickly darting to Keith's scar and back to his eyes. “I…I ever got to tell you…after our fight…after whatever it was took control of that body”

Shiro looked down for a second as if making up his mind and then returning his gaze to Keith. The grip on Keith’s hand a bit tighter now.

“Keith I love you too…you…you mean everyth- _you are my everything_ and without you I wouldn’t be the person I am today.” Shiro kept his lips parted struggling to find the right words. “Without you I wouldn’t be here…without you…in my life…I don’t know what I would do…I wouldn’t be the same. Nothing would be. Thank you for not giving up on me.” Shiro said as he intertwined his fingers with Keith’s.

Keith moved closer. The hand on the sliding door pushed the glass slightly more open.

“Shiro you don’t need to thank me” Keith said, letting go of the shower door to place his palm on Shiro’s cheek with his fingers curling back and gently but firmly gripping the back of the taller one's neck.

Shiro’s hand let go of Keith’s and his fingers reached up to trail Keith’s scar, leaving warm, wet trails where they touched. Shiro rested his fingers on Keith’s neck, his thumb gently rubbing Keith’s cheek, jaw, and stopping at the edge of his lips.

“You saved my life…you found me” Shiro whispered.

“Shiro…as many times as it takes right?” Keith smiled and leaned into his touch. Keith’s lips parted as Shiro ran his thumb gently across them.

 _Delicate and patient._ Shiro lifted his gaze from Keith’s lips and back to his eyes. Dark and deep with hints of violet. Shiro inched closer to Keith gently guiding his jaw.

Keith mimicked Shiro, gently pulling him closer by the hand resting on the back of his neck.

Shiro and Keith gently eliminated the space between them, gently pressing their lips together. They kissed soft and slow at first but gradually gaining momentum as they found their universes crashing in on them.

Shiro’s left arm had snaked itself behind Keith’s head and was holding his left jaw firmly.

Keith, standing on his tippy toes gripped one side of Shiro’s face while his other hand went back to grip the short hairs at the base of his neck.

They were falling through space all over again.

Every neglected want and need now open for them to see. The hunger they had both tried so hard to satiate with shy touches and prolonged stares now grew needy and painful with the need to get infinitely _closer._

The pulled each other together, their need for oxygen forgotten as they held the one person they would each rather die with than live without.

Nothing could have prepared them for this.

The pair separated gasping while holding the other impossible tighter.

A pause.

They separated and looked into each other’s eyes and they both knew that this was more than misplaced lust and want. It was more than hormones and quick heart rates.

It was an unconditional promise to be with each other until the end.

“Keith…” Shiro couldn’t articulate the right words as his hand trailed the right side of Keith’s neck, down to his chest, stopping to grip the black shirt he had on.

Shiro looked up at Keith _expecting_

Keith knowingly peeled his hands from Shiro and removed his shirt, quickly tossing it aside as his hands moved deftly to undo his belt and zipper. He hooked his thumbs on his underwear and pants and in one motion he was bare.

Everything that was Keith and Shiro was naked and exposed for the other to see and take in. Keith pushed Shiro back as he made his way into the warm shower and closed the sliding glass door behind him.

They both inhaled taking the other in.

Shiro’s eyes trailed from Keith’s now damp, long, black hair to his slender neck, muscular shoulders and chest pausing at Keith’s half hard arousal. Keith did the same. Scanning Shiro’s white hair, down his strong jawline, shoulders, and scarred torso. His gaze also stopping at Shiro’s own hardening arousal.

They both looked up at the same time. Letting out the breath they had been holding.

The crashed back together burning hotter than the running water.

Keith gave a slight whimper as he felt Shiro’s teeth bite down on his lower lip. Shiro kissed him hard and bruising, separating their lips only to leave a trail of kissed down the scar on Keith’s cheek. Keith felt like he couldn’t breathe and his only source of air was Shiro. He pulled Shiro’s face up. Leaving a searing kiss with tongue and teeth that left both of them breathless. Keith continued to kiss Shiro. Committing every bit of Shiro to memory and relishing in their closeness as if daring the universe to try and tear them apart again.

Shiro moaned into Keith’s mouth as Keith’s hands trailed down his chest. Keith’s fingers memorizing every scar and dip in his muscles. Feeling the warmth of his skin and slowly trailing down to feel Shiro’s growing erection.

Shiro’s left hand tightly gripped Keith’s hip but let go to trail up the muscles of Keith’s strong back. Shiro’s index and thumb tightly coming to rest at the base of Keith’s neck.

The younger paladin then pushed them together and proceeded to grab both of their members with his hands. Their kiss now forgotten in a shared gasp, both men stood there shuddering into each other’s mouths as Keith’s hands dragged up and down to a steady rhythm.

Shiro's head tilted back into the running water as Keith’s went forward to rest on Shiro’s broad chest.

Keith quickened the pace, ever the impatient one, and Shiro retreated. His left hand grabbing Keith’s wrist.

“Shiro?” Keith questioned him but Shiro just stared not breaking eye contact as he slid down onto his knees.

“Keith sit” Shiro gently commanded. Guiding Keith’s hip with his left hand to sit down onto the small platform in the shower. Keith obliged. His breathing stopping as he saw Shiro grip his now fully hard erection at the base.

Shiro looked into Keith’s eyes as he flattened out his tongue alongside the base of Keith’s dick to give one full lick from base to tip.

Keith _whined._

Shiro closed his eyes, gripping Keith at base and lowering himself to take Keith into his mouth. Lowering his head so he could suck from base to tip. His movements repetitive and fluid with his left hand joining in for added friction. Shiro turned his head for more added force. Suckling at Keith’s tip and dragging his tongue across his slit.

Keith wanted to die. He thought he died. There was no humanly way of processing anything that was happening to his dick.

His hand went forward to grip Shiro’s hair. His wet hair looking translucent in the grip of Keith’s hand.

“Shiro…..mmmm…” Keith moaned trying to keep himself from arching his hips into the warmth of Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro readjusted. Pushing Keith’s right leg up and venturing lower.

 _Keith screamed._ Not actually caring if anyone else was home because Shiro’s mouth was around his opening and sucking gently.

Shiro moaned, his tongue licking and trying to push past the right ring of muscle. Shiro held Keith’s leg up with his left arm as his hand continued to stroke Keith while he diligently licked into him.

Keith was a shuddering, stammering, mess. His muscles twitching with pleasure that was making him forget how to properly use them.

Keith’s eyes were shut. Focusing on the drag of Shiro’s hand on his cock and the push of his tongue at his ass.

Keith mewled and shifted hips wanting more.

“Please...” Keith exhaled greedily.

Shiro looked up at Keith. Who looked _wrecked_. His chest and cheeks were flushed pink, his wet hair was sticking to his face, and his lips were bitten red and parted to gasp for air.

“You are perfect” Shiro breathed taking Keith’s right hand and kissing it. Placing it under his right leg to hold it up. Shiro then grabbed Keith’s left hand and placed it on his own cock motioning for him to continue to stroke himself. Keith looked up at Shiro. The older male quickly got up and reached outside of the door to grab a small bottle of lotion laying on the nearby counter.

“Unfortunately I can’t do both” he motioned to his missing right arm and the bottle of lotion. Keith licked his lips as he heard Shiro’s uncap the lotion and pause. Keith let go of his erection to pour out the lotion onto Shiro’s hand. Shiro's fingers then traveled down once more. Massaging the lotion along Keith’s tight ring of muscles.

Shiro looked up at Keith expectantly and Keith nodded to give Shiro the go ahead.

Shiro swallowed and took the tip of his middle finger and lined it up with Keith's entrance. Without breaking eye contact he pushed in. Keith threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream. Shiro pushed his finger in and out. Patiently stretching out Keith.

Keith was on fire. It was foreign yet fulfilling at the same time and once the discomfort disappeared he found himself whimpering and fucking himself into Shiro’s single digit.

This tipped Shiro off and Keith felt the drag of Shiro’s index finger join in. Keith mewled and shut his eyes tight. It hurt. It was uncomfortable but yet he wanted more. He craved more. He knew the discomfort would be temporary and so he tried to steady his breathing.

Shiro, sensing his partner's discomfort, kissed Keith along his inner thigh. Trailing down to the stretched pucker and licking the ring of muscles and up his perineum. Gently sucking at Keith’s scrotum and trailing back to his ass. Shiro gently licked into Keith’s hole. Once he felt Keith had relaxed he began to move his fingers at a slow but steady pace. Shiro's own arousal twitched at every gasp and whine Keith gave. Shiro quickened his pace noticing Keith's moans get louder and then Shiro _curled_ his fingers up.

Keith's vision went white. Tilting his head back and arching his back to let out a needy cry.

“You’re so beautiful Keith.” Shiro sat up to kiss Keith senseless. Keith was moaning and twitching involuntarily with pleasure. They kissed as Shiro continued to drag his fingers in and out of him. Keith’s moans got louder as he felt Shiro squeeze in a third digit.

Keith broke the kiss to gasp out.

“mmm more….please….Shiro….” he gasped and begged and Shiro listened. He spread out his three fingers and stretched his partner out. Keith gasped and locked eyes with Shiro. Keith took the hand that was holding his right leg up and trailed it down to hold his left ass cheek open. Keith’s hole stretched open around Shiro’s fingers as he stopped to admire the single most erotic and beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

Shiro growled with need and pushed his pinky in giving Keith some much needed extra stretching. The last thing he wanted was for Keith to be hurt. Keith continued to hold his ass open for Shiro. Shiro inhaled. Taking his fingers out and replacing them with his mouth.

“Ffffuuuuuck” Keith hissed as Shiro licked into him. Pushing his tongue in, out, and around driving Keith mad.

Shiro moaned and Keith whined. The older male pulled away to reach for the small bottle of lotion but Keith stopped him. Quickly gaining control of his muscles Keith got on his knees as Shiro leaned into the back of the shower.

“Keith” Shiro breathed out as Keith began to lick along his shaft. Keith trailed his lips up his cock and suckled Shiro’s precum out of the tip.

“Oh my God….” Shiro exhaled looking at Keith’s pink lips stretch over his cock. Keith made eye contact as he sucked up and down his cock. Keith stopped at Shiro’s tip. Licking gently as he placed one of his hands at Shiro’s base. Keith then opened his mouth and went _down_. Swallowing Shiro down to the hilt and feeling the head of his large cock go past the back of his throat.

Keith swallowed and Shiro almost came undone. He gave a sharp inhaled as his left hand gripped Keith’s long black hair. Keith moaned as he sucked up Shiro’s cock all the way back up to the tip.

“Keith! oh my God Keith” Shiro said between deep breaths in attempt to control his arousal.

As Keith continued to suck Shiro’s cock he grew more impatient. The absence of Shiro’s fingers was evident now and he wanted more. He needed more. He needed all and everything that was Shiro and Shiro needed Keith. As Keith’s moans grew needier Shiro pulled back on Keith’s hair. Shiro’s cock pulled out Keith’s mouth with a loud pop.

Keith stood up to look at Shiro in the eyes.

“I want you Shiro. It’s always been you. Only you” he sighed and kissed Shiro’s lips gently pulling Shiro into a tight embrace.

“Keith I love you” Shiro breathed back “I love you too Takashi” Keith whispered back into Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro gasped at the use of his first name and quickly reached back to turn off the shower. In one fell swoop, Shiro grabbed the bottle of lotion, opened the shower door, and led Keith to the bed in their room.

Keith gasped as his back made contact with the soft mattress. Cool air making the water droplets on his hot skin freeze.

He looked up at Shiro who was standing in front of him. Cock long and painfully hard as Shiro poured the remaining lotion onto it and tossed the bottle aside. He rubbed himself making sure he was slicked up generously enough to avoid injury.

Keith looked up at him and reached between his legs to push his index and middle fingers in and out. Fingering himself and wishing it was Shiro’s cock instead.

“Could you be any sexier?” Shiro asked. Moving in to coat Keith’s stretched out hole with the remaining lotion on his fingers.

Shiro gently climbed on the bed. Grabbing Keith’s right leg and hooking it over his shoulder. Keith hooked his left leg behind Shiro’s waist, lining up Shiro’s cock with his entrance.

Keith breathed in and looked at Shiro.

“I love you Shiro.” Keith said looking at the older male.

Shiro breathed in “I love you so much more Keith” and pushed his cock in.

Keith’s argument distorted into a pained whine. Shiro was large. Much larger than his fingers. The pain stung and the stretch was unlike anything he could have imagined but he was happy. Shiro was his and he was Shiro’s. He breathed in and out in an effort to calm himself. Keith grit his teeth as a single tear escaped. Everything was so overwhelming. He felt full of Shiro and it was indescribable. He exhaled and opened his eyes to look at his partner. Shiro had his eyes shut and was resting his forehead on the leg Keith had on his shoulder.

 Shiro was shaking. Keith was tight, and warm, and perfect. He was his and Shiro was always and would always be Keith’s. With a shaky exhale and teary eyes he looked at his partner and he looked back at him.

Keith’s and Shiro’s looks full of devotion, respect, and unconditional love was almost enough to make each other cum. Instead they both smiled as Shiro pushed all the way in to the hilt. Making Keith gasp and reach to grip at his left arm.

Shiro then looked at Keith who gave a small nod back and Shiro dragged his hips back.

Keith mewled as his pain quickly turned to pleasure, feeling Shiro’s cock drag in and out of him at a steady pace.

“Mmmmm Shiro please…..faster….please” Keith gasped.

Shiro growled. Feeling up Keith’s chest with his left hand and quickening his pace.

“Yes! Uhhhhh yes yes yes” Keith sounded desperate. His hips following the quick rhythm Shiro had set.

“Mmmm fuck Keith” he exhaled fucking quickly into Keith. If was too much for Shiro. It felt too good and too warm. He reminded himself that for him Keith came first. In _everything._

So he pulled his cock out of Keith and motioned for him to get on all fours.

Keith whimpered at the emptiness but moved as directed. He bent his elbows and pushed his hips into the air to help Shiro align himself. Shiro pushed back in and Keith saw stars.

He could feel every inch of Shiro’s cock in this position. Keith gasped and screamed out into the mattress as Shiro pounded relentlessly into his prostate. Keith’s hands clawed at the sheets desperate for more.

“Shiro….Shiro….Shiro….” Keith gasped out like a prayer.

“You’re so perfect Keith” Shiro worshiped.

Hooking his left hand around to stroke Keith’s cock. It twitched in his hand from oversensitivity as Keith cried out in pleasure.

“Shiro! Mmmmm I’m gonna cum!” Keith said reaching back to join Shiro’s hand.

Shiro, however, had other plans.

Pulling his cock out of Keith, the older male turned him around and laid him on his back. Keith’s arousal prominent between them. Shiro grinned playfully at Keith. Keith stared and gasped as he saw Shiro taking his leaking cock into his mouth and _sucking_.

“Shiro! Fuck! SHIRO” Keith screamed as his head tilted back and his eyes shut. Feeling the head of his cock get swallowed by the back of Shiro’s throat, he let himself go. Shiro swallowed every drop of Keith’s cum while continuing to stroke his own cock as he cleaned up his partner’s.

“Keith you’re unbelievable” he continued to praise as he pulled his partner's cock out of his mouth and licked his lips.

Keith took a moment to come back from his orgasm. He got up quickly. Turning Shiro towards the bed and pushing him down. Keith threw a leg over his torso and without breaking eye contact with Shiro he lowered himself onto his cock.

Shiro hissed out in pleasure and Keith rode him. He looked perfect. Pale skin flushed red with strong muscles helping him bounce up and down. His spent cock bouncing with him as Shiro’s disappeared inside him. Keith moaned from the overstimulation and Shiro leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. They were a mix of black, red, and white forgetting were one ended and the other began. Shiro turned his head to deepen the kiss and wrapped his left arm around Keith’s back with his rand reaching up to grab the base of Keith’s neck. Supporting his movements and diving deeper into him. Shiro could feel everything. Every shift and every whimper that came out of Keith. Keith’s hands reached up to pull and grip at the longer hairs at the top of his scalp. Shiro breathed in Keith like oxygen and Keith gave himself up freely. There were no more walls. No more tension. They were each other’s first and lasts and that was all that mattered in their universe.

Needy moans and whispered I love yous grew more and more desperate as Shiro continued pounding into Keith and Keith moved his hips to match his motions.

“Fuuuuuuck” Shiro exhaled not ready having the capacity to be more eloquent about everything he was feeling.

His hips met Keith’s movements as his pace quickened. Shiro's breathing rapidly becoming more and more ragged and his breathing erratic.

He gasped and moaned. It was his turn now to repeat Keith’s name like a prayer.

“Perfection” he worshiped as Keith dragged his hips driving his cock deeper into him. Shiro’s hand left the back of Keith’s neck trailing down to his ass to feel where they were connected.

“mmmmmhaaaah Keith” Shiro moaned.

Keith gasped from oversensitivity at the sudden contact. “Please.Takashi. Cum for me.” He gasped leaning forward into Shiro and pressing his forehead to Shiro’s as he clawed his nails along Shiro’s back.

Shiro couldn’t win this one.

His hips gave a few more erratic thrusts and his cock pushed in pumping his orgasm deep into Keith. The younger male and cried out at the sensation and Shiro sobbed. He looked up at Keith who looked spent and Shiro wrapped his arm around him to cradle him to his chest.

Shiro held Keith tight and Keith wrapped his arms and legs around him and they just stayed there. Basking in the afterglow and enjoying each other’s essence.

Shiro rubbed circles into Keith’s back and Keith purred happily.

“I think we both need a shower now” Keith stated. Grimacing as he felt Shiro’s cock slip out of him. Keith turned his head to kiss Shiro’s neck and cheek. Shiro huffed in approval and turned his head to kiss Keith. Keith angled his head to deepen the kiss.

“Mmmmm maybe later” Shiro laughed as he pushed them back onto the bed reaching for the cover and pulling them over both of them.

Shiro pulled Keith to his chest and Keith wrapped himself around Shiro.

_Finally._

 


End file.
